


The Moments They Share

by koalaboy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Chair Bondage, Collars, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pet Play, Teasing, bruce is trans, selina is agender and goes by they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/pseuds/koalaboy
Summary: Slightly kinky, but mostly sweet sex between Bruce, Selina, and Harvey.





	The Moments They Share

Selina slid their nails into the openings between the buttons of Bruce’s shirt and tugged, playfully at first, and then with full strength. The buttons popped off and flew about the room. A smile played on Selina’s face as Bruce, quietly, but still audibly gasped. 

“What? Didn’t expect me to take control so fast?” They teased.

Bruce grunted, as he so often did, and Selina had come to learn that this was a very special kind of grunt attributed only to ‘fuck, that made me hard’.

From behind the pair, Harvey whined, his semi-hard cock twitching against his unscarred thigh. 

“You guys,” he grumbled, tensing against the ropes that held him to the chair, “This isn’t fair.”

Selina raised a playful eyebrow at him and began to strip. They had discarded their top and were working on their skirt by the time they reached him. 

“And just what isn’t fair about it, pet?” They accentuated his status in the bedroom by wrapping their fingers around the collar on his neck. 

Harvey swallowed, “I-It’s very hard to make a point with a vibrating butt plug inside me.”

“Shame,” they said, stepping out of their skirt and then, much to the relief of both the men in the room, their panties, “I was looking forward to hearing it.”

They did not discard the panties as they had their other clothing, instead they turned them into a ball and leaned close to Harvey, who leaned forward expectantly. Expertly, they pried his jaw open in a way that was both dominant and not going to hurt the tender flesh and exposed muscles that spanned the injured side of his face and inserted their panties. Harvey’s eyes went wide and his cock grew fully erect. Selina smiled at him and ran their fingers through his hair, “Good boy.”

Harvey moaned happily in response. He loved not having to think, he loved being praised, and he loved being made to watch. 

Bruce, who was eagerly working on his own pants at this stage, couldn’t take his eyes off Harvey, “My god...”

“I know,” Selina said, “He’s a very obedient little toy and so are you.”

Bruce fell to his knees, looking up at them with all the obedience they had just described him as having.

Selina cupped his face with their hand - a faded bruise from Croc framed his cheek - and their fingers lingered there for a moment, before pushing past his lips. The wet warmth that Bruce’s mouth offered their fingers made their clit throb, their imagination ran wild with images of him beneath them, his tongue working wonders. 

“Poor Harv is so left out, my love. Perhaps we should include him,” they suggested, threading their fingers through Bruce’s hair as he kissed along their thighs. 

“Mm,” Bruce hummed in agreement, objecting with a soft whine when Selina moved away from his lips. 

They perched themself on Harvey’s lap, allowing his cock to slide against their ass. Harvey moaned through the panties in his mouth and bucked his hips. 

“Shh,” Selina hushed him and emphasised it by dragging their nails along his thighs. The touch was light and careful on his damaged thigh so as not to hurt the exposed nerves there, but on his unscarred side they left pink marks. Harvey quieted another moan, which was somehow hotter than his initial louder one. Bruce watched in awe until Selina beckoned him closer. Swiftly, he was on his knees in front of them again, lapping up their praises and affection.    


"You two are such good boys for me. My lovely, adorable pets. My obedient whores,” they emphasised the last word by pushing Bruce’s face between their thighs. He licked and sucked eagerly, his tongue trailed every inch of them. A smile formed on their lips as they watched him. Harvey’s muffled moans only fuelled the pair’s arousal and soon Harvey could feel Selina’s wetness and presumably Bruce’s saliva against his thigh. It made him buck his hips, desperate to receive some kind of friction against his cock. He moaned into Selina’s panties again, this time a few words.  Selina pulled Bruce up to kiss him and then stood up. Harvey objected loudly to the loss of contact. They removed their panties - wet from his drool - from his mouth and he gasped in air. 

“Please fuck me,” he said, the cheek that could burned red. 

“I don’t know, my dear, do you think Harvey has been patient enough?” They asked.

Bruce hummed in thought, but the wetness between his legs betrayed his cool and collected nature, “I think so. May I have the honours?”

“Of course, love,” they replied, practically purring as they walked over to their expensive and extensively well-hidden collection of sex toys. Bruce followed and wrapped his arms around them from behind, “What are you thinking?”

Selina pulled a relatively slim dildo from its place. It had a knot at the base, “This one?”

"Please, please,” Harvey begged from where he was tied, “I love that one.”

Selina took a harness and strapped it to Bruce, sucking on his cock absently as they fastened some of the leg buckles which made him shudder. They slipped the dildo into the harness and positioned it so that the ribbed backing would rub against Bruce’s cock as he thrusted. 

“You better be a good boy, Harv,” they said, cutting him free of the ropes. They were much too eager to spend time on the knots, especially when Bruce had been in charge of tying him up, which often made it impossible to untie. 

“Bend over,” they commanded and watched in delight as Harvey bent himself over the bed. He arched his back into their touch as they ran their nails along his spine, all the way to the vibrating butt plug, which they removed and set aside.

“Please, let him fuck me.”

“Patience,” they cooed and they chose a lube from the bedside drawer - edible, expensive, and in sleek packaging. It reminded them of Bruce. 

They slicked Bruce’s dildo with it, eyeing him as he thrusted into their hand softly, his lips wet and parted. They smiled to themself, “Stop trying to hide your arousal, my love.”

Bruce allowed himself to moan, it vibrated deep in his throat.

“There. Was that so hard?”

Bruce gave them A Look and sat the tip of his cock against Harvey’s hole. Harvey pushed his hips back, rocking them slightly on the tip of the dildo.

“Please,” he breathed as drool began to leak from the hole in his cheek. Selina sat in front of him and wiped it away with their finger. They kissed him, pushing him further back onto Bruce’s cock as they did. 

Bruce and Harvey moaned in unison and Bruce gripped onto Harvey’s hips to steady him. After a moment which allowed him to adjust to the new object inside him, Bruce began to fuck him hard - each time burying the knot just a little deeper inside. Harvey closed his eyes and moaned with each thrust. 

“Seeing as how your mouth isn’t busy...” Selina purred, pushing Harvey down between their legs. Harvey obeyed just as Bruce had, his tongue and lips exploring every inch of them. They kept their hand on Harvey’s damaged cheek, stroking their thumb over his angular cheek bone. They let out a long string of gentle moans as Harvey tightened his motions. Just as quickly as he had seemed in control, he lost it again as Bruce pushed the knot all the way into his ass. 

He moaned deeply and almost yelped as Bruce stroked his cock in time with the small, fast thrust of his hips. 

“Fuck, fuck, I wanna cum,” he mumbled, his fingers dug into Selina’s thighs.

“Then you better hurry up and make me cum first, pet,” Selina said. 

Harvey buried his face between their legs once more; this time he was a man on a mission. Selina came hard, rutting themself against his tongue, their fingers tugged his hair until he was whining to be used. Selina, satisfied that he had fulfilled his duty as their pet, waved their hand dismissively and Bruce began to fuck him again. He knew the exact speed that would push Harvey over the edge and in no time the man had cum into his hand. Bruce buried the knot deep in his ass and jerked the last few spurts of cum from him. He stayed there for a few seconds to press kisses to Harvey’s back, who was sweaty and panting. Bruce slowly pulled himself out of Harvey and undid the straps of the harness. He took the dildo out and placed it aside next to the butt plug. He’d make sure to clean the toys before Alfred came in to dust in the morning. Alfred was prepared to do a lot of things, but that was not, as he had put it ‘in his employment contract’. The three of them slinked their way onto the bed, Bruce in the middle and Harvey and Selina either side. They were panting, hot, and sweaty, and Bruce watched them both with the tiniest of genuine smiles on his face. He could feel both of their hands traversing his body and Harvey’s fingers trailed down to his cock while Selina added their lips and began to play with his chest. Bruce spread his legs and closed his eyes, losing himself in the kisses to his neck, chest, and sides. The slow, gentle strokes on his cock - Harvey’s fingers either side of it - made him a mess of quiet and breathy moans.

“Mmph, harder,” he breathed, tilting his head to the side as Selina’s lips covered every inch of his neck with deep, adoring kisses.

Harvey added a third finger and dipped down to Bruce’s hole to wet his fingers. Satisfied with how wet they were, he continued his motion on the other man’s cock, jerking him off harder and faster as he had requested. Bruce rocked his hips against the fingers and came, his body twitching beneath them. As his breathing slowed, he realised, with slight panic, that Harvey had not stopped touching him. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips and he buried his face in Harvey’s chest, writhing beneath his incessant touch.

“Bastard,” he mumbled.

Harvey laughed and withdrew his fingers which Selina caught quickly and sucked clean. They moved in closer to each other, three bodies molded together as if they had always shared a bed. Bruce turned on the evening news by speaking a command and watched the TV flash to life through tired, unusually relaxed eyelids. Harvey’s chin rested on Bruce’s shoulder and he hooked his leg over the other’s. Selina trailed their fingers lazily from Harvey’s arm to Bruce’s chest and pressed their cheek into the pillows behind them.

An alert flashed across the bottom of the screen and Bruce sat up. His shoulders were tense, his expression grim and the beautiful, genuine Bruce Wayne - beyond the playboy and the mask of Batman - disappeared in an instant. Harvey and Selina knew better than to try and stop him as he dressed himself and marched towards the door.

“Bruce,” Selina called.

He paused and turned his head slightly so he could see the pair out of the corner of his eye.

“We’ll be here when you get back,” they said.

Bruce nodded and closed the door behind himself, retreating back into the darkness again.

“I try to enjoy the moments we have with him,” Harvey said, scooting closer to them to fill the empty space Bruce had left.

“So do I. He’s extraordinary, isn’t he?” They murmured against his skin.

“Mhmm,” Harvey agreed, pressing a kiss to their temple.

It began to rain over Gotham city as the Batmobile sped into the night.


End file.
